Holding On
I was seated on the hard, green earth, the wind slashing at my face. My eyes were narrow, squinting at the sight of the sudden darkness.. My curls fell low over my vision, and my hands fiddled with each other in my lap. They were callused, thin white lines as hard as rock etched into the skin. Deep, dark bags hung under my eyes, reflecting the sorrow and pain I now felt. My jeans were ripped at the ends, white fringe hanging out of the cut fabric. My shirt hung lifelessly on my body, the color of darkness. The rain sprinkled down on my head, drops of cool water sogging my hair. The rain flew in my direction with the wind, writhing around my body like millions of tiny snakes. I lifted my head. The waves churned infront of me, the dark water lapping at the brown sand. Tears streamed from my eyes, salty and filled with hurt. Lightning cracked in the sky, as if splitting the sky into two separate, dark worlds. My fingers dug into the sand, the gritty pebbles and grains slipping in under my nails. Faster it poured, mocking me in my depression. The unsettling feeling of being alone had set in a long time ago, but this more than that. This was a million things, churning inside me like a boiling pot of deadly acid. It was eating at me, corroding my heart and contorting my emoitons. This beach, this beach of anger and hate, the place I came to let everything out...my soul....my heart....my mind... They swirled in the distance, giant twisters screeching shrill, blood curdling screams atop the water. They were made of not water, but hate and death and famine and plague...they were here to take me...and I would let them... I stood, the tons and tons of water beating at my chest. They hit me so hard, I thought my skin would be ripped off. Eye closed my eyes. Tears streamed from my sockets so much, I thought my head might become a lake.. My feet seemed to move on their own...guiding me swiftly and slowly towards the ocean of death and darkness... The moon did not shine, the only light being the desolate lightning...blood began to pour from my palms, my nails having punctured the skin... My eyes opened as a warm, red light filled my lids...And there she stood. Right infront of me... She was a glowing white sillhoutete,dressed in a glowing white gown. Her dark hair ran down her back like wavy rivers and her eyes gleamed like chocolate. She turned around her arms out to me... her lips moved, but no words came out... Tears flew from my eyes, brewing in with the cool rain. I moved forward, extending my arms out towards her.... And as her hand touched mine, she seemed to dissolve like thin air... "NO!" I screamed. "NO!" I dropped to my knees. "Please! D-don't leave...not again......" The waves were now at my feet... they lapped at my toes, staning them black and with wet sand. The twisters were close...close enough to take me. But no. Never again. Not now. Not ever. I would hold on. I grabbed onto the sand, willing my grip to save me from the darkness and fire. Eye closed my eyes as the twisters were upon me, that last shred of beautiful hope still wrapped around my fingers... Category:Bladewood Category:One-shot